


Potential to be a Scandal (But who's going to find out?)

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, Lawyer Daishou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretary Mika, Short Smut, face riding, vague allusions to illicit office relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Regretting hiring me, Daishou-san?” she asks sweetly, lips curling into a coy smile.He snorts unflatteringly and grins, licks his lips and crawls over his secretary.“Never,” he murmurs.(Written for Kinktober 2017; Day 8: face sitting)





	Potential to be a Scandal (But who's going to find out?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy. Originally today's Kinktober was going to be OiYachi in a scandalous position during an office party but I decided to do something short and sweet to give my brain a break. This is for another au I'd like to flesh out sometime- Lawyer Daishou and Secretary Mika. Maybe I'll get to it one day.
> 
> Kinktober 2017, Day 8 prompt chosen: ~~Latex | Roleplay~~ | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting

“Mmm, ah. That’s a _good_ boy~”

Daishou groans and tries to push his face tighter against her, laves his tongue the best he can through that wet, wet slit and rocks his hips up into the air. His jaw is starting to ache a little but he knows that Mika is close and it’s all so fucking worth it to hear her breathy moans and the gasped out praise.

“God, yes. _Yes_.”

She grinds down harder against his face and whines, starts shaking above him. The way her thighs are trembling on either side of his face makes him want to turn his head to bite them but he concentrates on just making her come instead, concentrates on drawing out more and more moans from her.

When she comes, she comes hard and he groans as she cries out his name, nearly squeezes his head between her thighs. He tries to help her through it and Mika fumbles with the ribbons that are binding his wrists to the headboard. As soon as they’re free, she moves from his face and he grabs onto her, pushes her back onto the bed. She grins up at him hazily and he grins back, licks her juices from his lips and wipes the rest off with the back of his hand.

He dips down to kiss her and she giggles into it, reaches up to thread her fingers into his hair and fuck it up as he grinds down against her. Daishou moves a hand down and lines himself up with her and then pushes in quick and hard, gets her gasping and tilting her head back with a whine. He smooths his lips down to her neck and bites into that soft flesh, wrinkles his nose at the taste of her perfume but nibbles along a tendon, sucks on her pulse point.

She’s still caught in the fringes of her orgasm and he’s been dying for her all day. So it’s easy for both of them to get to the edge and Daishou groans against her throat, grinds into her deep and grits his teeth as she squeezes down tight around him.

“Suguru, _yes_ , _please_. _Fuck_.”

 _God_.

He’s so weak to dirty words falling out of her pretty mouth.

Daishou thrusts into her harder, shifts and finds a better angle to make her cry out and tug on his hair roughly. He hisses and slides a hand down to thumb at her clit, gets her coming again and follows after her with a moan.

He grinds in deep and falls against her, pants into the crook of her neck as he rides it out.

When he’s less light headed and there’s not spots decorating his vision, Daishou gives a tired, satisfied laugh before sitting up and looking down at her with sated grin. Mika smiles back up at him and he leans down to kiss her, soft and sweet and fond as he pulls out of her. There’s a soft gasp when he does and she arches her back a little, scoots back and goes to her elbows to look at him through half-shut eyes.

“Good?” Daishou asks, running a hand through his hair.

“Good,” Mika tells him with a pleased sigh. “I liked seeing you tied up underneath me.”

Daishou huffs and moves to kiss her, nips at her bottom lip and hides a little smile.

“Of course you do,” he says with a sigh. “It’ll be hard not to think about it at work tomorrow.”

“You can always take a long lunch,” Mika suggests casually with a flippant toss of her hair. “Get yourself off and get your wits about you.”

Daishou groans a little and reaches a hand out to her, trails his fingers over her slit and then brings them to his mouth so he can lick at those sticky, sweet juices.

“Yamaka-san, you’re much more salacious than one would expect,” he tells her, his voice holding a light tease.

“Regretting hiring me, Daishou-san?” she asks sweetly, lips curling into a coy smile.

He snorts unflatteringly and grins, licks his lips and crawls over his secretary.

“Never,” he murmurs.

Mika hums and raises her arms to loop around his neck, pulls him down and gives him a kiss.

“Good,” she mumbles against his lips. “We should get out of bed. You need to brush up on your case for tomorrow.”

Daishou groans and rests his forehead against hers. “Do I have to?”

“Yes,” Mika tells him firmly. Daishou wrinkles his nose and she smiles at him, gives him a quick little peck. “I’ll order us pizza.”

Daishou hums his approval and crawls out of bed, looks down at her fondly as she flops onto her stomach, crosses her ankles in the air and smiles up at him.

She’s worth the potential scandal, he thinks. Mika is just too fun to pass up.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact- according to the wiki, Mika's full name is Mika Yamaka!
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
